List of weapons
This is a list of weapons in Encantadia. Special weapons According to Noel Layon Flores, there are three types of special weapons: *'Spirit forge' weapons are those which can choose their own masters. Combat skills are enhanced when using these rare weapons. *'Blood forge' weapons are those linked to a bloodline or lineage. These are forged by mixing the blood of the owner with the metal ore. *'Divine weapons/God weapon' are weapons made by the gods of Encantadia and objects of immense power. There are only three known divine weapons (Kabilan, Kamao ni Emre, and Bertud ni Ether). Usually, these weapons answer the call of their masters immediately upon summoning them unlike the first two that needs to be wielded. Divine weapon Kabilan KabilanEpisode 66 is the divine weapon of Cassiopea. The ordinary form of this weapon is a wand or scepter, but it could be transformed into a sword, spear, or double-bladed spear. It was originally owned by Queen Avria until Cassiopea has acquired it after the fall of Etheria. A testament to its power is the ability to break the Mother Gem. It can also destroy LilaSari's mask. It is stolen by Adhara after the latter defeats Cassiopea, with LilaSari's aid, and she later passes it to LilaSari as its wielder. However, Cassiopea retrieves it from LilaSari during their confrontation. It is implied that in order to own the Kabilan, one must defeat its incumbent master in order to claim its power and servitude. Another method to acquire ownership is when the incumbent owner voluntary gives it up to its new master - just like how Adhara gave it to LilaSari voluntarily. While being a divine weapon, however, it cannot weaken the Hadezars or Ivtres. Avria has acquired the new Kabilan when donning her armor. Kamao ni Emre This sword is of divine origin, having been conjured by Emre in Devas. It was sent to Mira in the human world through a sky portal. After receiving it, Mira could make it appear in her hand at will. In the design of Noel Layon Flores, the phrases "Kamao ni Emre" (Fist/Hand of Emre) and "Tagapaglingkod ni Mira" (Servant of Mira) are written in Enchan script on the blade. Bertud ni Ether This sword, called as "Bertud ni Ether" ''(Charm/Amulet of Ether) is of divine origin, having been granted by Ether to Hagorn.Episode 143 The hilt of the sword has a snake design, resembling Ether's snake form. It can summon a three-headed dragon and can conjure red lightning. Upon Hagorn's defeat, the sword immediately returned to Ether as a sign to her. Later, Ether uses this weapon in her duel against Emre.Episode 145 This sword has its long scabbard, serving as a staff and being a symbol of authority as a Bathaluman. Magic type Tungkod ng Pagkalimot (in English: 'Staff of Oblivion) A staff, given by Imaw to Raquim, that can cast a spell of forgetfulness. Raquim used it to ensure that their Encantado identities remain secret. Pirena later used it on Amihan and Aquil to make them forget their suspicion about a possible Encantado with shapeshifting powers. Minea's Scepter (in Tagalog: ''Setro Minea'') This staff has the ability to heal any affliction.Episode 43 Balintataw Main article: Balintataw Balintataw is the name of the staff of Imaw, which has the ability to show the past. Hathor royal staff The Hathor royal staff is wielded by the kings of Hathoria. Hagorn is notably the wielder of this staff. It can conjure fire blasts. Lupig '''LupigEpisode 73 is the staff of Adhara, made by Vish'ka. In the hands of Adhara, it has the power to capture or bind an enemy or group of enemies and imprison them in crystal orbs. The staff also has the power to create magical illusions such as false beings and mimicry. After Adhara's death, it was stored in Lireo's armory Most of the people who entered Lireo's armory ignored Lupig. Adhara was the first to be shown attempting to touch it. It was protected by an enchantment, but Adhara was able to retake it after invoking her right as the true owner. The staff gave her power, as well as her old armor. She could use ivictus and access giant armor. After Adhara's second death, it was later taken by Amihan and given to Imaw in order to combine with Imaw's Balintaw to reveal Lira's whereabouts. When Imaw tries to levitate the Lupig, it makes him levitate until Danaya puts Imaw down using her Earth Gem. Danaya tests the Lupig by sending out magical bolts within the armory which makes the soldiers alerted. It is briefly used by Imaw to attack Hagorn to save Amihan, Mira and Alena. Alena wields it to attack Hadezars. Alena becomes the wielder of Lupig for good. Dual-forged type Hirada HiradaEpisode 127 is the sword of Aquil, which he inherited from his father, Amarro. Hirada is a very rare type of weapon, since it is both spirit forged and blood forged. Amarro forged it by mixing his blood to the metal ore. Thus, while only a descendant of Amarro could become its master, he must also be worthy of it by being valiant and valuing his honor above his own life. Spirit-forged Agos Agos is the pilum of Alena. It is a spirit forged weapon. Etched on the blade, in Enchan, are words that meant "Guardian of Peace. Storm surge in the hands of the water fairy. Servant of Sang'gre Alena."Tagabantay ng kapayapaan. Daluyong sa kamay ng diwata ng tubig. Tagapaglingkod ni Sang'gre Alena." Arkrey Arkrey'The name of this weapon is derived from Mark Reyes is the sword of Raquim, Prince of Sapiro. It was inherited by Amihan, his daughter by Minea. The sword originally came from Lireo's vault of weapons. Blood-forged Elores '''Elores'The name of this weapon is derived from Noel Flores is the blood forged sword of Hagorn. Forged from red metal ore drenched with the blood of Bartimus, father of Arvak. Only those descended from Bartimus could be master of this weapon. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. According to Hagorn and Enuo, wounds inflicted by Elores could not be healed by human medicine. Dual-handed type Siklab The Hathor blade 'Alab'Encantadia, Episode 12 was given to Minea at a time when the Hathors were still their allies. Minea gave it to her daughter Pirena when she came of age. When Pirena went to Hagorn, she was given a similar but slightly longer blade, '''Silab.Encantadia, Episode 13 The two blades fused together to form another, which Hagorn called Siklab.Initially, the long sword was called Baga and short sword Siklab; the fused sword was called Alab. But the names were changed on the aired episodes. The sword could be split or fused depending on the user's need.Episode 54 Balangis Balangis refers to the arnis sticks of Danaya. Single-handed type Erra'Ordin The sword of King Armeo, it was formerly called Lakan. It has since been renamed Erra'Ordin (or root of lineage). Asval recognized the sword when Ybarro used it.Episode 36 Laya Laya is the sword of Minea. It was made to counter Lupig, the staff of Adhara. The sword can be a conduit to Minea's powers. It is also known as the sword of the new Lireo. Hitano's sword This sword is owned by Hitano which is named after himself.Noel Layon Flores It was stolen by Kahlil. There are two versions of Hitano's sword: The black colored variant is acquired by Hitano after his original sword was stolen by Kahlil, and later it is passed to LilaSari after Hitano's death; its white colored variant is owned by Kahlil when he is from Devas. Avatar The golden sword called AvatarEpisode 89 is given to Lira by Cassiopea, who made it using gold, after Lira's arrival in Encantadia. Its design is identical to Minea's sword Laya, except for its gold color. Its scabbard features the sarangay of Sapiro and the lambana of Lireo. Alipin The sword forged by Amarro in Balaak, probably made of Balaak metal, which no mortal could wield. It has the same design as Hirada, except for its color. Miscellaneous Hasik Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. It had been used to bind the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. Sapiro Battle Ax This long axe is wielded by Asval and it has the emblem of Sapiro. Balaak Ax Asval's Balaak Ax is made of Balaak metal, and of the same silhouette as his Sapiro Battle Ax. Generic weapons Electric staffs These long staffsEpisode 51 are used by the prison guards of Carcero to shock the prisoners with electricity. They use the lower end of the staff for this purpose. Imaw's explosive A round object kept in Imaw's pocket. When thrown, it explodes.Episode 65 Ybrahim's shuriken Ybrahim has an arsenal of shuriken, which he throws against his enemies. These shurikens would explode upon contact.Episode 70 References Category:Weapons Category:Lists